


A breath of history

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Yeong-Ha knows this is a dream, he still feels breathless with this game, with the feeling that his past baggage is no longer weighing him down, that this is a challenge solely played for the game and him unleashing possibilities that make him feel like he is flying even as he remains grounded and calmly sitting.</p><p>He watches delicate hands that provoke thoughts of unlimited possibilities of brilliance across the board. He wonders, out loud with no shame, as this is a dream after all, what if those hands were to join him on the other side of the board, if that dedication were to be applied a little more directly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A breath of history

**Author's Note:**

> "A breath of history", Fujiwara no Sai/Ko Yeong-Ha, weightless, breath, challenge, imagination, history,

Even though Yeong-Ha knows this is a dream, he still feels breathless with this game, with the feeling that his past baggage is no longer weighing him down, that this is a challenge solely played for the game and him unleashing possibilities that make him feel like he is flying even as he remains grounded and calmly sitting.

He watches delicate hands that provoke thoughts of unlimited possibilities of brilliance across the board. He wonders, out loud with no shame, as this is a dream after all, what if those hands were to join him on the other side of the board, if that dedication were to be applied a little more directly.

The face on the other side laughs, as he covers his face with his fan. "Maybe", is the coy reply, "maybe if you promise to be very good."

Oh he'll be excellent, Yeong-Ha assures his opponent, with a smirk.

The fan, like lightning reaches out to wrap his knuckles. "Not quite what I meant. Still, maybe next time." he says lightly, as he reveals a move that demolishes Yeong-Ha's territory.

Yeong-Ha will definitely look forward to it as he bows his head for the defeat, but grabs and kisses a pale wrist, preparing for the next match.

* * *

He wakes up to the sound of Hong Seyeong snoring, in between heavy breathing, with a dampness in the sheets and wonders if this is a sign of the Japanese getting to him, with their history filling him with desire and this game that was so unlike, yet eerily reminiscent of Hikaru.

It makes him catch his breath, to stop his laughter alarming his roommate. He's going to set up some interesting challenges today for sure.

Nothing too terrible, he did promise to be good after all. Well, mostly good at least.


End file.
